


A collection of stories

by YoureTheVoiceMerthur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A collection of drarry stories, M/M, That I am clumping into one thing, fluff galore!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureTheVoiceMerthur/pseuds/YoureTheVoiceMerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random collection of all my short Drarry stories. Most of them were from prompts on tumblr. I shall add to this the more short ones I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

Standing in front of the mirror Draco ran a finger down his pale chest, along one long scar that ran from his collarbone down to his hip. The only Imperfection on his whole body, something ugly that he never showed anyone. Even Harry, the one who caused the scar, hadn't seen the scar; always making sure that when they made love they did it in the dark. Romantic, is what Draco used as an excuse. Imperfection is what he thought. He didn’t want Harry to see the scar and leave him, he didn’t want to lose the best thing he had in his life; the one thing that had helped him move pass the war and what it brought to his family.   
Strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist, making Draco jump and rush to cover his chest with his hands.   
“Draco what on earth are you doing?” His boyfriends’ voice brushed across his cheek, sending a shiver down his spine.   
“I.. I was just about to go into the shower. For goodness sake Potter, let me go!” Draco snarled, the pink dusting across his face showing the lie for what it was, a lie.   
“Why don’t we shower together?” Harry asked, meeting Draco’s eyes in the mirror, missing the barely-there three white scars that Draco was trying to cover with his arms.   
“No. I don’t want you see- in my shower.” Draco broke free of his boyfriends’ arms and went to go into the bathroom, only finding that his path was block by a rather confused Harry Potter.   
“Draco Lucius Malfoy what are you hiding?” Harry had that rather mad look in his eyes, the one he got when he was determined to get something and wasn’t going to back down for no one; this caused Draco to sigh, he was going to lose Harry now, all because he wasn’t perfect.  
“I’m hiding these!” Draco raised his head defiantly, if he was going to do this he wouldn’t do it with his head bowed. Slowly removing his arms he pointed to the scars, Harry leaning closer to peer at them. Eyes widening when he realised where these scars must have come from, looking up at his boyfriend Harry opened his mouth, “Draco.. I... I’m so sorry!” He cried, running his finger down the longest scar. A frown formed on Draco’s forehead, why was Harry sorry? Sorry for leaving someone who had scars? He expected it and he didn’t want Harry to feel bad about it.   
“Don’t be sorry, they are hideous and I shouldn’t be so selfish as to expect you to still want to be with someone who is... marked.” He snarled, angry at himself.   
“What on earth are you on about? I’m sorry for causing this marks.. I’m not going anywhere Draco.” Harry reached out to cup Draco’s face, turning his head so he could look into the grey eyes that he loved so much.   
“You are beautiful Draco, scars and all.” Harry ran his finger over the faded dark mark and the down the three white scars. “These are a part of you and I would never want to get rid of them. Any of them.” He looked into Draco’s eyes, hoping that the other would see the truth in his words. The determination to make Draco see how beautiful he was, how beautiful Harry saw him spurred Harry on.   
“Harry I don’t want your pity, I know I look hideous and I’ve accepted it.” Draco whispered dejectedly, his eyes dropping to the floor, looking as if he wished the floor would swallow him whole.   
“Look at me, Draco.” Harry waited till the stormy grey eyes looked up before continuing. “Everyone has scars, not all are visible. You know that I have scars, small and big ones.” He pushed his fridge up to show the lightning bolt scar then pulling his t-shirt down to show the oval that rested over where his heart rested. The next scar was on his forearm, the one that Nigini had given him and the last scar on the back of his hand; a rather faint outline of the words ‘I must not tell lies’. “As you can see, Draco I have a lot of scars too but you don’t think any less of me do you?” Draco shook his head, appalled that Harry would think that, he was a hero and those scars came from standing up to something and he voiced these thoughts.   
“Your scars came from being a hero, Harry; mine were for being a coward.”  
Harry was ready to rip his hair out, showing Draco the scar on his hand he tried to convince Draco that he was perfect.   
“I must not tell lies and I think you are perfect. I think your scars are perfect. I think they help remind you of what you were and how you have change.” The brunette pointed to the dark mark. “The mark you took so your parents could be saved.” He then ran his finger down the three marks on his chest. “The marks I gave you because you were scared. These are my fault for throwing a curse at you that I didn’t know.” His voice broke at the end, resulting in Draco leaning up to cup his face; his thumb rubbing his cheek soothingly. “I love you Draco, with all of my heart and you know that when I love someone I’d do anything for them.” He waved his hand over Draco’s chest. “These scars are you and I love them because of that.” An idea struck Harry, really wishing that Hermione was here so he could show her he could think of good ideas. “To prove this every morning I shall kiss my way down your scars, to show you how much I love them and you.” He wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and pulled him flush against him. “Besides, scars are sexy.” Draco let out a rough laugh at this, burying his face against Harry’s neck.   
“Thank you.” He whispered, “I love you too, you know.” He removed his face and gave Harry a timid smile which was returned with a warm smile.   
“I know.” Harry replied in a whisper, capturing Draco’s lips in a tender kiss, sealing his promise with a kiss.


	2. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plans a small picnic for Draco.

Harry hopped nervously from foot to foot, a picnic basket swinging from his arm. He scheduled to have a picnic with Draco by their tree in a couple of minutes and he rather nervous about this. There wasn’t a reason to be nervous about a picnic but this would be the first time that they would do something outside, where people could see them. They had just came out as a couple a few days ago, Ron still wasn’t talking to him, and he wasn’t sure how students would react to them being all.. mushy in the open. He was more worried about what would happen to Draco and his Slytherin buddies who weren’t exactly happy with the idea of their Ice Prince with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.   
“Harry!” Draco called, jogging over to the tree, looking at the red and white blanket spread across the grass before darting up to look at Harry as he smiled nervously.  
“Draco you came!” Draco raised an eyebrow at this, clearing saying ‘Why wouldn’t I?’ adding to the affect by placing one hand on his hip. Harry gave him a sheepish smile while he sat down and put the basket next to him. “Well I thought.. Your Slytherin friends.. Might.. You know.” By the end of his speech Harry was sporting a very red face and pink tipped ears. Draco took pity of this, sitting next to his boyfriend and giving an arrogant, yet somewhat fond, smirk.  
“My friends aren’t bothered by us.” He replied offhandedly, “And even if they were I don’t really care what they think.” Harry let out a sigh of relief, glad that there wouldn’t be any problems caused.   
“Do you have any apple pie in that picnic basket?” Draco asked, eyeing the basket, just daring it to not have any apple pie. Harry chuckled, reaching in a pulling out a plate of apple pie which he knew his boyfriend could eat like there was no tomorrow.  
“Don’t eat it all at once or you’ll be sick.” Harry warned, putting the apple pie down only to have the blonde devil snatch it up and cut into it with a fork.  
“Well then we can play doctor and patient.” Draco’s eyes left his apple pie for one moment to wink at Harry before it was straight back to the food; ignore the spluttering boy next to him. Harry took a moment to recover, not used to Draco flirting with him in the open, especially when anyone could overhear. He actually enjoyed not having to hide that particular part of their relationship. Looking over at his boyfriend he let out a laugh, despite his warnings the boy had gone and eaten all of the apple pie; Harry gave him a affectionate look as he poured two glasses of pumpkin juice and handed one to his greedy boyfriend.   
“When you get a bellyache tomorrow I will not help you.” Harry threatened, trying hard to keep the smile off his face.  
“But Harry!” Draco whined, taking his glass and sipping it. The corner of his lips twitched as Harry shook his head once again.  
“You are impossible but I do love you.” As soon as the words left his lips his eyes widened, hands flying up to cover his mouth. Draco on the other hand seemed to have frozen, cup halfway to his mouth.   
Harry, fingers shaking, removed his hands from his mouth. “Draco? Are.. Are.. I’m sorry!” He rushed out; his face flaming as Draco finally unfroze and looked up at him with vulnerable eyes. Harry normally loved when Draco let his walls down and was completely open with him but this look scared him, he didn’t know what was coming and if he was honest he was expecting a punch.  
“Harry. Did you mean what you just said?” Asked Draco, a strange expressions coming over his face while his voice staying calm.  
Harry rushed to answer, “Yes I did but.. I mean, you don’t have to say it back I.. I wasn’t thinking and-“ He dropped his head, his Gryffindor courage failing him. Draco watched the brunette, a warm smile pulling at his lips, leaning over to place a finger under the others chin and lifting his head up.   
“Harry Potter. The boy who defeated the dark lord can’t look at his boyfriend when confessing his undying love?” Amusement laced his words, the blush on Harry cheek spreading over his face and down his neck and the beautiful green orbs dropping to the blanket which was being twirled around his finger.  
“Yes. It was much harder to look at you in case you don’t feel the same then killing someone who murdered people that I love.” Harry whispered, chancing a glance up to catch the smile on Draco’s lips. “Draco?” His voice broke on that one word. Draco pulled Harry close to him by the back of his neck, his lips taking Harry’s in a tender kiss, both boys melting into the kiss’ reluctantly Draco broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Harry’s as he whispered three words.  
“Such a Gryffindor.” This was accompanied with a chuckle, lifting his head up to take Harry’s hand with his own, linking their fingers together. “Harry Potter, you daft git, I love you too.” Harry’s head shot up as a brilliant smile broke across his face.  
“Really?” Draco rolled his grey eyes.  
“Obviously.” He drawled. “I love you now,” He placed a soft kiss upon Harry’s nose. “Tomorrow,” He kissed both his cheeks. “And,” He placed a soft kiss upon his lips. “Always.”


	3. Slytherin Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Slytherins turn to throw the party. Things get a little outta hand.

It was Slytherins turn to throw the house unity party and they didn’t disappoint, there was music blasting from the Wizarding Wireless Network (WWN). Currently it was playing the new song, Like a Wizard, by the Weird Sisters. There were a lot of students from different houses mingling, old house rivalry forgotten as they dance, drunk and just let their selves have fun. Draco smirked as he watched Pansy throw herself on Ron, the disgust on the red-haired face just topping the night off. Yes he may be getting on okay with Weasley but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy the torment he was going through. Actually ever since he and Potter had been going out he had got on pretty well with everyone from Gryffindor, except Weaslette who still got on his nerves. It was obviously that she still wanted Potter but no matter how many times he told the speckled git his theory he would always laugh and say that Draco was paranoid. 

Draco walked around his common room, a drink clutched in his hand, nodding to everyone who he passed as he finally spotted his boyfriend speaking to Weaslette. Draco saw red, downing the rest of his drink and stomping over to his boyfriends, a snarl leaving his lips as he stood in front of Harry, facing Weaslette.   
“Hands off Weaslette.” His eyes were narrowed in a glare, ignoring Harry’s spluttering behind him. “Come on Harry.” He turned around, leaving a flabbergasted Ginny behind as he grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him into his private room. As soon as the door was shut Draco pushed Harry up against it, rolling his hips up against his boyfriends’. “You are mine, get it?” He growled, loving the blush that worked its way up Harry’s neck and a light covering of pink dusting his cheeks.   
“Y-Y-Yes Draco. Yours.” Harry whispered, eyes squeezed close as he tried to get closer to Draco to cause that perfect friction that he desired. Draco teasing him as he pulled back, loving the sob that was pulled from Harry’s lip, a thrill of pleasure rolling down his spine knowing that he was the one to pull that reaction from Harry. Him and only him. 

“Draco.. Please.” Harry whined, thrusting his hips out as he sought Draco’s. Said blond boy was currently running his eyes down the sigh of his flustered boyfriends’ body, smirking at the bulge that was evident in his trousers.   
“Is that your wand or are you pleased to see me, Potter?” He teased, remembering using the same words during the first ‘Incident’ which led to them dating.   
“Why don’t you find out, Malfoy?” Harry panted, adding an eyebrow wiggle that he knew would get Draco worked up and sure enough Draco’s grey eyes diluted so that most of his eyes were black, a single rim of grey left.   
“Oh you just try and stop me. You belong to me, Harry James Potter and I shall make sure that not only you know it but that everyone knows it. Clear.” Draco purred seductively, winding his fingers through the unruly black hair and yanking the younger boy closer. Smashing their lips together in a rough and possessive kiss, showing Harry that he was the only one that he could do this and he was the only one that will ever be doing this. Draco shoved his tongue into Harry’s mouth, running his tongue along the inside of his cheek and up to touch the roof of his mouth, finally making brief contact with the others tongue; which automatically sought out his own, Draco withdrawing his tongue back a little only to dart forward to wrap around the brunette’s tongue.

Their tongues danced with one another for a while, Draco pulling back when the need for air became too much.   
“Draco..” Harry whined, a smirking Draco dropping his head to Harry’s collarbone where he placed a soft kiss.   
“Everyone shall know you are mine.” He whispered, his breath rolling over the spot he just kissed as he wrapped his lips around a spot on Harry’s neck and sucked softly at first only to get harder the more Harry jerked against him. Draco grazed his teeth against his neck, making Harry arch off the door with a gasp, a chuckle leaving Draco’s lips as he pulled back to admire the mark he had made on Harry’s neck.   
“Now you will not cover that up. Understood?” Draco whispered in his air, flicking his tongue out to run over his earlobe; a shiver running down Harry’s spine as he tried to find his voice and reply to Draco.   
“I.. I won’t cover it up.” Draco smirked smugly, taking Harry’s hand and dragging him over to his bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Leaning down Draco ran his tongue teasingly over Harry’s lips, a smirk still on his very kissable lips.   
“I’m going to make sure that you know you are mine. I will fuck you so hard that the only thing you’d be able to say is ‘Draco’. Then tomorrow when you sit for class and feel the sting you’ll think of me and know that I caused that. You won’t have anything else in your head apart from me and me alone.” He looked down at harry with lust covered eyes, making sure that his words were imprinted in his mind. 

From the common room everyone could hear the rather loud ‘Draco’ ‘Faster’ and ‘Harder’ being screamed, obviously someone had ‘forgotten’ to put up a silencing spell. Ginny blushed bright red when she heard the screams, turning to Hermione, who just shook her head, and Ron who was wincing.  
“I’m guessing Draco saw you and Harry talking.” Hermione chuckled nervously.   
“Yeah he did..” Ginny winced, looking at the door which she knew was Draco’s.   
“I don’t understand why Draco doesn’t understand that me and Harry are just friends.” She turned back to her friend and brother, raising an eyebrow.   
“I just think that Draco likes showing Harry whose boss.” Hermione admitted, her cheeks dusting with pink at the thought. “And I am pretty sure that Harry isn’t going to forget anytime soon.”


End file.
